memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/If the Stars Should Appear/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) The Archer is next to the bio-ship. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Viewer shows the bio-ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: What kind of ship is this? Lieutenant Commander T'Lar looks at her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Well sensors can't penetrate the outer hull but analysis of the hull indicates the ship is approximately 2,000 years old. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Smith) Lieutenant send a standard greeting. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the com console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Captain I've mapped the ship's trajectory. If it keeps drifting in this direction, in about six months,it'll collide with star J-2837. CAPT. TAYLOR: Commander assemble a landing party. CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye, Captain Mason, T'Lar your with me, Steph and Steve meet us in the transporter room. They walk into the turbo-lift and head to the transporter room. INT-MEADOW Five transporter beams the landing party onboard the ship. CMDR. MARTIN (Surprised): Whoa this is huge. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: It's a biosphere Commander, its larger inside then out. Commander Martin opens his communicator. CMDR. MARTIN: Martin to Archer. Static on his communicator. CMDR. MARTIN: Martin to Archer do you read? Still static on communicator. LTCMDR. T'LAR: I think its logical to assume the ships hull is blocking our com signal. Commander Martin puts his communicator away. CMDR. MARTIN: Alright we'll have to make contact then we'll break into two teams, Doctor you and Lieutenant Mason will be with me and T'Lar and Commander Williams will take the starboard side we'll meet back here at 1300 hours. They split up. EXT-SPACE Archer is next to the bio-sphere. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Lieutenant Smith is inputting commands into her console. LT. SMITH: Archer to landing party, Commander Martin please respond. Still nothing from the Landing party Captain. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Objectively something is blocking our coms to the landing party, keep trying Lieutenant we've got to get into contact with the landing party. LT. SMITH: (Nods) Aye, Captain. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the com station and listens with her ear set. CUT TO: INT-BIOSPHERE MEADOW Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, and Lieutenant Commander T'Lar are walking through the woods searching for people to make contact with when they come across a house and Mason looks at his tricorder. LT. MASON: Commander three lifeforms are in the house two males and one female. They're at the door and Commander Martin knocks. CMDR. MARTIN: Please don't be alarmed we mean you no harm I'm John Martin first officer of the Federation Starship USS Archer we represent the United Federation of Planets. The woman closes the door. DR. CARLSON: Nice to meet you as well ma'am. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): I wonder if T'Lar and Williams are having any luck? CUT TO: EXT-MEADOW T'Lar and Stephanie are walking through the meadow searching for people to make contact with. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Damn it tricorder isn't picking up anything not even a power source, it could be due to the interference blocking the scans. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Commander since I've been onboard the Archer I've been sensing a bit of hostile emotions from Ensign Carlson did I do something wrong? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Maybe its cause you married her brother? LTCMDR. T'LAR (Raises an eyebrow): Steven he's been a interesting husband, but his sister is another matter. Vehicle approaching them. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Wait do you hear something? T'Lar gets out her tricorder and scans the approaching jeep. LTCMDR. T'LAR: A large vehicle is approaching our position, also two people armed are inside it. The Vehicle stops and two men armed with guns get out and approach them. ARMED OFFICER: May I see your ID please? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Uh yeah hi I'm Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams and this is my chief science officer Lieutenant Commander T'Lar we encountered your ship. One of the guards shot T'Lar and she rolls down the grass and before Stephanie could get out her phaser she was knocked out and put into the truck. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the bio-ship. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Captain Taylor leans on the rail worried about the landing party, when Lieutenant Smith turns to her. LT. SMITH: Captain I'm picking up a distress call from the USS Druyan. CAPT. TAYLOR: Let's hear it. She inputs commands and put it over the speakers. DURYAN CAPTAIN (Com voice): Repeat to any Federation vessels in range, we're under attack by the Klingons. We've taken heavy casual.... ENS. CARLSON: Captain I've just did a background check of the Duryan she's a colony transport they might have women and children onboard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Set course for their position warp seven. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. ENS. CARLSON: Course set and laid in Captain. LT. SMITH: But the landing party? Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith launch a com buoy engage. EXT-SPACE The Archer jettison the buoy and then leaps into warp as the buoy floats next to the bioship beeping. (End of Act One, fade out)